The present invention relates to a device for cleaning a liquid-containing vessel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a static device for cleaning the inner surfaces of liquid-containing vessels such as bathtubs or swimming pools.
Liquid-containing vessels, preferably water-containing vessels, such as swimming pools and bathtubs, are prone to soiling. Indeed, soap-scum, limescale and other residues, such as hair and body grease, are deposited on the inner surfaces of a bathtub after use. Furthermore, the inner surfaces of swimming pools can be covered with algae, fungi and other deposits. Thus, there is a need to clean such surfaces on a frequent basis. In particular, the inner surface of a bathtub should preferably be cleaned after each use of said bathtub to avoid the build-up and/or encrustation of soap-scum, limescale, mineral deposit, mildew and other residues, such as hair and body grease, on the bathtub surface. Although, swimming pool surfaces have to be cleaned on a less frequent basis, there is nevertheless a need to clean such swimming pool surfaces at least once a month to prevent the build-up of an algae- and/or fungi-cover.
Cleaning compositions used to clean bathtubs and/or swimming pools are well known in the art. Such compositions can be either liquids, such as sprays, foams or gels, or solid, such as scouring powders. For example, WO 92/21772 describes acidic liquid detergent compositions for bathrooms. Even though, some of these cleaning compositions provide cleaning performance upon contact with the surface to be cleaned, without employing manual action, it is in most cases required that the cleaning of the inner surface of a bathtub, swimming-pool or any other vessel for liquid, requires, to at least some extent, manual action by a person cleaning said vessel.
It is well known from consumer research that the cleaning of liquid-containing vessels is a laborious and unpleasant task for the person cleaning said vessel. Indeed, to clean a bathtub, the person cleaning said bathtub has to bend over the rim of the bathtub, go on his/her knees and/or reach far into the tub to reach all parts of the bathtub with a suitable cleaning implement, as for example a sponge, cloth or brush. Furthermore, in order to clean the inner surfaces of a swimming pool, it is necessary to climb into the pool and brush the surfaces of the pool once it has been emptied. Therefore, there is a constant need for improvement in the field of cleaning the inner surfaces of a liquid-containing vessel, such as bathtubs and swimming pools.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning a liquid-containing vessel, such as bathtubs and swimming pools, wherein said device enables its user to clean said liquid-containing vessel in an easy and convenient manner.
It has now been found that the above objective can be met by the static cleaning devices according to the present invention.
An advantage of the devices as described herein is that said devices enable their user to clean said liquid-containing vessel in an easy and convenient way. Indeed, the devices herein are capable of cleaning a liquid-containing vessel autonomously, this means without any user intervention other than placing the device in said vessel and eventually starting the device.
Another advantage of the devices as described herein is that said devices can easily be used by persons of a wide range of age. Indeed, said devices can be used by children or persons that usually would not clean the inner surfaces of a liquid-containing vessel, such as bathtubs and swimming pools.
Still another advantage of the static devices herein, is that the need to attach the devices to the main current is eliminated, which in turn increases the safety of the devices significantly as the use of mains powered devices in and around liquid-containing vessels is affiliated with serious dangers.
A further advantage of the preferred embodiment of the present invention wherein the devices herein are used to clean a bathtub, is that the devices herein enable the person taking a bath to clean the bathtub instantly after taking the bath. By contrast, in most households a person taking a bath would otherwise simply walk away from the bathtub and leave it to the individual that is usually doing the household work to clean the bathtub. By this time the dirt and soil, as for instance soap-scum, limescale and other residues, such as hair and body grease, remaining in the bathtub after being drained may already have built-up or be encrustated, which in turn makes cleaning of the bathtub even more laborious.
DE 297 09 738 U describes a self-propelled, solar cell powered water-surface cleaning device.
WO 94/23159 describes a device and method for cleaning surfaces in a pool. The device is battery powered and equipped with either a propeller or a turbine and spray nozzles to apply water and/or a cleaning solution onto the pool surfaces. Furthermore, the device is equipped with brushes.
AU-A-715978 describes a swimming pool cleaning device equipped with a water-jet, spray nozzles and a filter.
JP 9-187388 describes a floating bathtub cleaning robot that is mains-powered and sprays a cleaning composition onto the bathtub surfaces. Furthermore, the robot is equipped with brushes and a propeller.
JP 2-143199 describes a floating wall surface cleaning robot equipped with two propulsion means and a sponge. In addition, the robot sprays a cleaning composition onto surfaces to be cleaned.
The present invention encompasses a device (1), suitable for cleaning liquid-containing vessels, equipped with an energy storage means and optionally a reservoir for a rinse-liquid, wherein said device (1) is a static device and uses a liquid present in said vessel as rinse-liquid.
Furthermore, the present invention encompasses a device (1), suitable for cleaning liquid-containing vessels, equipped with an energy storage means and a filter, suitable for filtering a liquid present in said vessel into a rinse-liquid for said vessel, and wherein said device (1) is a static device.
Furthermore, the present invention encompasses a process of removing soil from the inner surfaces of a liquid-containing vessel, with a static cleaning device (1) equipped with an energy storage means, wherein said soil has been deposited on said surface less than 180 minutes prior to the start of said process.
In a preferred embodiment the devices (1) herein are used to clean bathtubs and/or swimming pools.
In another preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the liquid in the liquid-containing vessel comprises water.
In still another embodiment according to the present invention, the devices (1) herein are automatic cleaning devices.
In yet another preferred embodiment herein, said devices (1) additionally comprise a feature selected from the group consisting of: a reservoir for a cleaning composition, a pump, a motor, and a spray nozzle (2), and combinations thereof.